


Commission

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more important commission than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commission

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #17](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1572791.html).

Wiggins raced downstairs, coins clutched in his fist. He whistled the moment he was outside, and by the time he reached the corner a crowd of boys surrounded him. He handed out shillings, trying to look calm.

“Mr. ‘Olmes wants to know about cabbies,” he said. “One picked up a fare at St. Paul’s yesterday night. That fare, lads,” he continued, with a sense of drama even at a time like this, “was our Dr. Watson. He ain’t been seen since.”

That got a reaction. Wiggins whistled again.

“Less talking, more finding out. A guinea for getting the right cab.”


End file.
